The present invention relates generally to cleaning products, and more particularly, to cleaning products comprising only naturally derived components that exhibit low skin irritancy and rapid environmental degradability. It is known that many people experience a high degree of skin toxicity toward synthetic cleaning products, with problematic results. Many individuals suffer from chronic or acute skin irritation due to an unsanitary home environment, because such individuals must refrain from using commonly available synthetic household cleaners for fear of residual skin irritation. In addition, synthetically derived cleaning products, though somewhat environmentally degradable, are known to persist under certain conditions and are suspected of inducing negative biologic responses in the environment.
Some cleaning product formulations comprising naturally derived components have been developed in response to the above. However, existing natural cleaning products have met with minimal acceptance in the marketplace due to recognized poor cleansing, and similar levels of skin irritancy compared with synthetically derived cleaning products.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a cleaning product formulation comprising natural components that exhibits excellent cleansing, low skin toxicity, and high environmental degradability or biodegradability. Such a cleaner must further provide a desired foam level and stability, hard water tolerance and rinsing capability. The invented cleaning composition can be used for glass and window cleaners, dishwashing and floor care products and cleaners, food industry cleaners, laundry and carpet cleaners, bathroom cleaners, dairy cleaners, general purpose and industrial cleaners, hard surface cleaners, metal cleaners, as well as transportation products.
An aqueous cleaning composition is provided comprising 0.004-28 weight percent naturally derived organic acid, 0.0035-36 weight percent naturally derived nonionic surfactant, and 0.0003-7 weight percent naturally derived anionic surfactant.